children of the damned
by Murasaki-kun
Summary: Yaoï, NaruGaara, Lemon, Humour, OOC, AU, OneShot, Deathfic, Angst...Ce n’était qu’un jeu pour lui. Construire pour mieux détruire, voilà à quoi il s’est amusé avec ma pauvre âme meurtrie….Riez, riez tant que vous voulez, vous avez gagné….


**_Hello ! Hello ! Nous revoici, nous revoilou ! Ceci est une fic entièrement tirée d'un rêve de Tori-chan, donc cette histoire est scénarisée par elle et écrite par moi… Enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, en tout cas mieux que ma dernière fic (je déprime totalement TTTT)….Allez bonne lecture les jeunes et oubliez pas les coms ! _**

_**Murasaki-kun**_

_Genre: Yaoï / Lemon / Humour /OOC / AU /One-Shot/ Deathfic/Angst _(putain y en a pleins!)

_Couple: NarutoxGaara_

_Children of the damned_

"**Sortez vos exercices!"**_Fit la voix dure et sèche de l'enseignante des sciences algébriques qui avait en cette belle matinée de mois d'octobre, le devoir d'enseigner son savoir à la plus "merveilleuse" classe de troisième année du plus « grand » lycée de tout Tokyo._

**« Mais m'dame ! C'était trop dur ! La plupart d'entre nous n'ont rien foutu ! **

**-Cela ne m'étonne pas, étant donné qu'en rassemblant le QI de toute cette classe on arriverait même pas au nombre cinq ! »**

_C'est alors qu'un coup brusque retentit, et l'on vit un adolescent à tête blonde, réputé pour sa grande gueule, se lever avec brutalité de sa chaise en scandant :_

**« Je me révolte !**

**-Qu'est c'que t'as toi encore ? »**_ Fit elle d'un air blasé. Chaque fois que l'énergumène prenait la parole c'était la même rengaine. _

**« C'est inadmissible de nous traiter de la sorte ! Moi je cris au scandale ! Allez ! »**_ Fit il en incitant ses camarades à le suivre dans sa quête._

**« C'est la révolution ! »**

_Et c'est ainsi qu'il finit sa tirade en montant sur la table._

_La plupart des élèves scandèrent alors son nom, tout en messie qu'il était._

**« Allez ! »…… « Ouais ! Vas y ! »….. « On te suivra jusqu'au bout ! »……. « À poil ! ….**

**-Vraiment ? Ha ! Je le savais bande de pervers !...Bon, attention les filles…**

_Il commença à se déhancher tout en déboutonnant langoureusement sa chemise sous les acclamations des jeunes hommes et les cris de joie des jeunes filles. Arrivé au dernier bouton, il fit tournoyer sa chemise noire au dessus de sa tête tout en bougeant avec sensualité son bassin…. _

**« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………… » **_S'extasia l'assemblée d'élève devant ce corps magnifiquement taillé par les mains d'une quelconque entité pourvus d'une sublime créativité. Mais la vue de son torse que l'on devinait d'un beauté exquise, n'eut pas le temps d'être dévoilée au publique, car de une, celui ci était encore caché par un débardeur large noir, et de deux, il fut vite stoppé par une senseï en colère qui l'attrapa par le col._

**« Dehors ! **

**-Hooooooooooooooooooooooo…… »**

_C'est ainsi que Tsunade senseï l'éjecta de la salle de classe avec une force qui lui était bien connue. La grande gueule se retrouva la tête encastrée dans le mur du couloir :_

**« Itaïe ! »**

_Lorsqu'il essaya de se dépêtrer du mur, ce fut en ressemblant amèrement à un chewing gum que l'on aurait décollé de derrière un des radiateurs du couloir du lycée._

_Après avoir réussit à s'extirper du mur, il se retourna, histoire de lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait user de la force, mais il ne se retrouva que face à une porte fermée…_

**« Pffff….M'en fout d'abord je rique !**

**-M'en fout aussi ! » **_Hurla la prof à travers la porte._

**« Merde ! »**

_Après avoir descendu quatre à quatre les deux étages de l'établissement, avec une lanière de son sac accrochée désespérément à son épaule droite, il essaya de la remettre en place sur la dite épaule. Et c'est ainsi qu'il pénétra dans le hall, la marche nonchalante, les chaînes accrochées à son pantalon tintant contre le cuir dont était fait celui-ci, accompagné du crissement des rangers sur le sol dallé, troublant le silence qui régnait dans le bâtiment à l'heure des cours. _

_Notre cher révolté était en train de mâcher avidement sa patte à gomme tout en ruminant qu'il ressemblait et cela en s'amusant puérilement à créer des bulles…..puis ce fut l'arrêt sur image…..avec une jambe stoppée en plein mouvement…_

**« Une nouvelle poubelle ? »**_ Se demanda t'il lorsque son regard fut happé par une forme inconnue qui troubla son champ de vision. _

_Et ce fut sur la pointe des pieds qu'il s'approcha prudemment de celle-ci._

**« Gne ? »**

_L'adolescent avait la tête à seulement trois centimètres de la soit disant forme inconnue…le regard on ne peut plus intelligent…C'est alors que, lentement, la « chose » releva la tête dévoilant ainsi son faciès._

_L'éphèbe sentit son cœur s'accélérer…Ce visage était si exsangue…presque surnaturel…Ses cheveux aussi pourpre que le sang faisaient ressortir son teint blafard…Et ses yeux, ses yeux étaient comme deux émeraudes ornées de cernes qui pourtant n'atténuaient pas sa beauté….loin de là. Un magnifique bijou agrémentait son arcade sourcilière, située juste en dessous d'une cicatrice retraçant le kanji « amour » …_ (Gaara a les mêmes cheveux que dans next generation, mais en un piti peut plus long).

_Le jeune homme mit quelque temps à retrouver la parole….Et c'est après s'être giflé mentalement qu'il redevint lui-même…_

**« Toi aussi tu riques ? Chut….Y a le directeur juste à côté….Viens suis moi…. »**

_C'est alors qu'il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et qu'il commença à s'avancer lentement tout en faisant des figures tirées tout droit d'un vieux film d'espionnage :_

**« Je suis dans le G.I.G.N » **_Fait le bruit d'un talkie-walkie _**« crrishhh….Oui Watson nous avons un nouveau membre dans l'équipe, il était à terre alors nous l'emmenons à la base… » **

…_..Un grand silence s'installa….L'adolescent était resté dans la même position, ses yeux réduis à de simples traits horizontaux, imitant à la perfection le chat._

**« Tu veux pas jouer avec moi au G.I Joe…. Tu m'aimes pas ! Ouiiiiiiiin ! » **(Mdr ça c'est ma phrase culte)

…_..Toujours le silence….Le blond regarda alors son soit disant complice d'un regard blasé…Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours assit dans un coin du hall, prés d'une rambarde d'escalier, les coudes sur les genoux, et sa tête était re-partie s'enfouir dans ses bras…_

**« Hummm…. »**_ Fit le jeune homme tout en se grattant le menton _**« Docteur Uzumaki, ceci est un cas sérieux. »**

_Il se rapprocha donc de lui. Son regard était devenu grave, presque inquiet :_

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

_L'interpellé releva donc la tête une seconde fois._

_Cette fois ci ce ne fut pas pour sa beauté qu'il sentit son cœur s'affoler, mais plutôt à cause des marques qui recouvraient son cou et son visage….Marques qu'il n'avait pas pu voir il y a peu, vu que ce n'était qu'une infime partie de son visage qui lui avait était dévoilé. Ces marques étaient des ecchymoses, des brûlures, des entailles, des égratignures. _

_L'adolescent parut soudainement alarmé….troublé._

**« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. » **_Fit il en lui attrapant le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Mais il se stoppa en plein mouvement lorsqu'il vit que à l'endroit où il tenait son bras, la manche de son sweat-shirt blanc était devenue carmin. _

**« Mais qu'est-ce que…. ? »**

_Il releva alors brusquement la manche et découvrit une longue entaille tout le long de son avant bras, partant du coude jusqu'au poignet…le sang coulait encore….abondamment…_

**« Aaaaahhhhhh ! Vite les urgences ! » **_Hurla t'il alors qu'il paniquait, voyant déjà la mort de l'adolescent. Il prit donc son portable et commença à taper le numéro, mais il ne pu aller plus loin, car le blessé venait de le lui arracher des mains, sans pour autant lui adresser un quelconque regard._

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux blond, le regarda quelques secondes, puis lui dit sur un ton calme tout en remettant quelques longues mèches de cheveux correctement derrière ses oreilles :_

**« Bon d'accord…Mais tu devrais au moins rentrer chez toi, en plus t'as l'air crevé. »**

_Il essaya tout de même de lui lancer un sourire mais rien n'y fit….Il ne lui parlait pas, ni ne le regardait. Puis il se mit à jurer à propos de ses cheveux qu'il décida donc d'attacher…ce qui aboutit à une queue de cheval avec plusieures mèches rebelles lui retombant sur le visage_ (comme dans « only you »). _Son travail finit, il le releva, et le mena prudemment vers la sortie._

**« Allez à plus et prends soin de toi…..Au fait, je m'appelle Naruto ! »**

_Il lui fit signe de la main et parti vers le centre ville, bien décidé à profiter de sa journée d'école buissonnière._

_Mais le martyr ne prit pas en compte les conseils du blond….Il ne rentra pas « chez lui »…Plutôt mourir…Il partit donc, vers un chemin opposé, trouver un endroit pour s'isoler…Là où personne ne viendra le trouver…._

_000000000000000000000000000_

_Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever…ses rayons caressaient doucement les toits environnant. Une légère brise accompagnait celui-ci._

_La température n'était ni trop chaud ni trop froide….L'automne arrivait….Mais c'était aussi l'heure à laquelle quelques étudiants s'apprêtaient à commencer une journée durant laquelle ils allaient travailler durement pour acquérir un niveau intellectuel assez su…..Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ils allaient se lever, donc, pour commencer une journée où ils allaient se faire chier….Et oui…Encore une journée gâchée….En tout cas c'est ce que se disait ,notre éphèbe alors qu'il sortait de son appartement tout en se pressant le pas, car une fois n'est pas coutume, il était en retard._

_Mais alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Tokyo, il croisa une forme familière devant lui._

**« Hey ! At…..Attend moi ! »**

_L'autre s'arrêta, surpris d'être ainsi interpellé dans la rue…ce qui était chose rare, puis se retourna accueillant ainsi maladroitement dans ses bras, un petit blond tout essoufflé._

_Ils marchèrent donc, ainsi, se tenant compagnie pendant le reste du trajet menant au lycée. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien….Nan attendez rectification….IL parlait….Et bien oui, l'adolescent aux cheveux pourpre n'était, certes, pas très causant…._

**« ……Alors tu vois c'est comme ça qu'une fois je me suis fait injurier par Obaa-chan enfin Tsunade –senseï à cause de mes piercing…c'est vrai quoi j'ai le droit d'en avoir si je veux ! Et c'est pour la faire chier que je m'en suis fait refaire et depuis j'en ai six à chaque oreille, un au nez et un au menton super non ? Naturellement ça lui a pas plus alors….**

**-Gaara.**

**-Elle a voulu me…..Quoi ?...Guaarha ?**

**-C'est mon nom.**

**-Haaaaaaaaaa ! Ok ! Bah il t'en a fallu du temps pour répondre ! Héhéhé…..Enfin c'est super maintenant je sais ton nom.**_ Fit Naruto avec un sourire débordant de gentillesse _(hanyaaaaaaaannnnn).

_0000000000000000000000000_

_La journée était terminée, pour la joie et le bonheur de tous…._

**« Tu veux bien rentrer avec moi**_ ? » Demanda l'adolescent à son nouvel ami, les yeux remplis de pitites larmes._

**« Oui »**_Fit tout simplement Gaara, avec indifférence. _

_Sur le chemin, Naruto essayait par tous les moyens d'approfondir leur relation, d'essayer de connaître un peu plus cet adolescent à la conversation peu enrichissante et même inexistante, mais cela n'empêchait pas le blondinet d'être fasciné par lui._

**« Alors dis moi ! Pourquoi étais tu comme ça hier qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ! » **_Ce fut bien la centième fois qu'il lui demandait ça. Et malgré l'obstination de celui-ci, Gaara ne lâcha pas….Mais ce fut au bout de quelques minutes…._

**« Et bien je me suis fait frapper. **

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-…..Parce que.**

**-Ha bé j'irais loin avec ça…Rhô et puis merde ça va j'ai au moins cette fois ci réussi à te faire sortir plus de trois mots c'est déjà ça.**

**-…….**

**-Bon….Et sinon au fait t'es dans quelle classe ?**

**-En troisième année comme toi, mais j'ai deux ans de plus que toi.**

**-C'est-à-dire que t'as……vingt ans ? Woua t'es pas une lumière toi alors !**

**-Nan, nan c'est pas ça.**

**- Désolé je ne savais pas que tu prenais autant les études à cœur »**_ Fit Naruto en reprenant son sérieux _**« En tout cas moi c'est pas mon cas ! Les profs moi j'dis qu'ils nous prennent pour des esclaves ! C'est vrai quoi ! Moi je dis que c'est de la tyrannie ! Tiens pour le peine en rentrant vais écrire une lettre au président de la république ! Mouhahahahaha ! Ma vengeance sera terrible ! **

**-……..Mais dis moi, pourquoi restes-tu avec moi ?**

**-Bah ? Pourquoi je ne devrais pas ?**

**-…..Et bien….Tu…..Tu sais très bien de ce que les autres pensent de moi.**

**-Nan, et de toutes manières je m'en contre fiche. On ne juge personne par des ragots…Je me ferais ma propre opinion en passant le plus de temps possible avec toi. »**

_Naruto lui fit un sourire tellement sincère….On ne ressentait aucunes arrières pensées dans ses propos… C'était bien la première fois qu'une personne se comportait comme cela avec le jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres….Malgré cela, le mot « Méfiance » continua de résonner dans sa tête._

**« Hey dis moi au fait t'habites où ? Je pense que c'est pas loin de chez moi vu que je t'ai croisé ce matin ! »**

_Gaara n'eut pas besoin de répondre….Il venait de s'arrêter devant le dit édifice. Naruto le regarda d'abord, attendant la réponse, puis, prenant conscience de la situation, découvrit non sans aucune stupeur retenue, que le dit « chez soi » de son nouvel ami n'était autre que l'orphelinat._

_L'éphèbe baissa donc la tête, s'excusant pour sa curiosité trop impolie et maladroite, puis fit demi-tour, rentrant cette fois ci chez un vrai « chez lui ». _

_00000000000000000_

_Et deux semaines passèrent. Le défi que Naruto s'était lancé avait été tout simplement remporté. Il avait réussi à se rapprocher de Gaara, à le faire sortir, lui faisant découvrir la joie d'être avec un ami._

_Malgré la réticence de celui-ci, un lien s'était formé entre eux deux….Un lien tout de même fragile._

_Naruto invitait à chaque fin de cours et même les journées de libre Gaara à sortir quelque part. Aujourd'hui notre jeune éphèbe aux cheveux couleur sang s'était retrouvé entraîné dans toutes les boutiques les plus farfelues qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour…**C'était bien** **Naruto ça**…Cette pensée fit naître un micro sourire sur les lèvres de Gaara _(on va dire ça parce que oui chez Gaara un sourire c'est très très rare et surtout très peu visible….mdr). _Ce dernier avait, malgré ses réticences, accepté de rester en compagnie de cet énergumène pour le moins original…et incompréhensible….Il avait appris à aimer sa compagnie à la désirer même…Chaque sourire, chaque regard que lui lançait son nouvel ami lui faisait ressentir des sentiments alors perdus…ou même inconnus._

_Naruto le traînait encore une fois par la manche, tout fou de lui montrer encore une fois nombre de ses découvertes en matière de boutiques…qui se résumait à des boutiques d'arcades, de jeux vidéos, de CD….Et même son échoppe de ramen préférée, toutes ses boutiques, il les avait découvertes lors de ses nombreuses heures d'école buissonnière. _

**« Tu verras ! C'est super là bas **!** Et en plus…Itaïe ! Ho ! Neji ! Bah ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » **_Demanda t'il après avoir vu son ami en compagnie d'autres personnes que Naruto et Gaara connaissaient bien._

**« C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça…Qu'est c'que tu fous avec lui ? »**_ Fit Neji sur un ton de dégoût, montrant d'un coup de tête l'éphèbe aux cheveux carmin._

**« Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas traîner avec lui ? Qu'est c'que ça peux te foutre ! »**_ Lança Naruto dont la colère commençait à monter._

**« Tu sais très bien ce qu'on raconte sur lui. C'est qu'un dégénéré…Attends t'as vu les cernes qu'il se tape ! Et puis attends il a vingt ans et il est encore à l'orphelinat…C'est un psychopathe… Tout le monde dit qu'il a tué ses parents…Il mérite de crever. » **(Ouin mon Neji l'est méchant ouiiiiiiiiiiin !)

**« T'es qu'un sale con ! Je te savais pas comme ça ! Tu m'dégoûtes ! Tu viens G…. »**

_Mais il n'était plus là….Il commença donc à essayer de le rattraper, avant de lancer un dernier regard lourd de représailles à ses amis qui se mirent à éclater de rire._

_00000000000000000000_

_Naruto ne revit Gaara que le lendemain matin à l'heure de pause._

**« Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça hier ?**

**-Ha ! parce que tu voulais que je reste toi ?**

**-Et bien oui !**

**-Ecoute je….Je ne veux pas que l'on continue à rester ensemble si c'est pour que tu perdes tous tes amis et que tu t'attires des ennuis à cause de moi….Je…Je ne veux pas…**

**-Pourquoi je m'attirerais des ennuis ? Et puis tu sais, je sais pas pourquoi ils ont dit ça hier…Neji n'est pas de nature si méchante d'habitude….Et puis j'ai pas autant d'amis que ça…héhéhéhéhé…**

**-C'est ce que tu crois je te signal au passage que t'es la coqueluche du lycée.**

**-**(Naruto des nétoiles partout autour de lui à la Lee et Gaï)** Tu me flattes arrête…Mais c'est vrai qu'avec un charisme comme le mien….Oui bon bref revenons à nos moutons….Dis moi pourquoi le fait de traîner avec toi m'attirerais des ennuis.**

**-Parce que personne ne m'aime ici….Je leur fais peur va savoir pourquoi….Et puis je me fais toujours persécuter…..La preuve la dernière fois quand tu m'as retrouvé c'est quand une fille de ma classe une certaine Tooru est venue me trouver en me disant qu'elle avait quelque chose à me montrer, et quand nous sommes arrivés aux casiers, cinq de ses copains m'attendaient….Ils me sont tombés dessus direct….Me finissant à coups de pied….Y en a même un qui a sorti un couteau et…Naruto ? Ça va ? »**

_Le visage du jeune homme avait complètement changé de d'habitude. Son sourire s'était effacé, cette étincelle qui brillait dans ses prunelles céruléennes avait disparu, plus aucune émotion n'était retranscrite sur son visage. _

**« Je reviens attends-moi là. »**

_Gaara su qu'il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher…**Mais où va t-il ? Ne me dites pas qu'il va….Ho mon Dieu !**_ _**Pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi aussi c'est sortis tout seul j'aurais dû me la fermer ! **Et durant tout le temps où il attendit son retour, le jeune homme se rongeait les sangs, à se demander ce que son ami était bien parti faire avec cette tête à faire peur. Sa réponse vint dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Naruto revint, le visage toujours impassible, presque froid mais avec cette fois ci, de longues traces de sang sur le visage, et sur ses phalanges….Sang qui n'était apparemment pas le sien._

**« Qu…Qu'est c'que tu …. ? **

**-Régler des comptes…Allez viens…On va chez moi faut que je nettoie ça. »**

_Gaara le suivit sans broncher….Naruto venait de le venger en quelque sorte…Même si la vengeance est une façon puérile et barbare de résoudre ses différents cela fait tellement de bien surtout quand c'est une personne que l'on aime qui….**Que j'aime ?**..._

_00000000000000000_

_Gaara attendait sur le lit. Naruto était parti prendre une douche._

_« _**Je vais me laver de toute cette crasse que j'ai sur les mains. »**_ A-t-il dit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain._

_Donc l'adolescent attendait. L'appartement était petit, négligé, sordide, plusieurs vêtements et autres objets inconnus traînaient par ci par là….Gaara cru même un instant voir un T-shirt bouger tout seul….Malgré cela c'était paisible ici, mieux en tout cas que sa chambre d'orphelinat….Son regard se perdit alors dans la contemplation du plafond blanc…Imaginant les fissures sinueuses former une quelconque figure….Puis il ne su comment mais un sentiment profond de désespoir s'empara de lui...Cela se passait toujours lorsqu'il était seul….Le passé ressurgissait…Sa faute….Ce n'était pas sa faute….Alors pourquoi ?...Pourquoi sa vie n'était-elle réduite qu'à un amas de misère ?...Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes abondaient sur ses joues exsangues….Le noir….Les ténèbres commencèrent encore à s'emparer de lui. Son âme, ses entrailles en étaient imprégnées…Le puit…Il le revit….Encore une fois….Il sentit une force inconnue l'y attirer…ça y est…le désespoir l'avait entièrement submergé…Puis il sentit une douce chaleur sur sa joue….Chaleur qui commença à ce répandre petit à petit dans tout son être…Une main ?...Une âme charitable lui tendait la main au dessus du puit….Main qu'il prit…Main qui l'emmena vers la lumière…Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer les perles céruléennes de celui qui l'avait ramené vers la lumière….Cette douce chaleur émanait de la main que Naruto venait de poser sur sa joue, celui-ci essayait de calmer les sanglots de l'adolescent…De sauver son âme…_

**« Je suis là…. »**

_Ces seuls mots réussirent à effacer tout désespoir du jeune homme. L'étreinte que lui offrait Naruto était si douce….Si chaude…D'amour…Qu'il la lui rendit avec ardeur. S'accrochant désespérément à cet être de lumière….Le seul à pouvoir le faire sortir de sa malédiction….de lui enlever ce sentiment d'affliction qui était sien depuis son plus jeune âge….Depuis cet évènement…_

**« Chut….Je suis là…. »**

_Gaara releva la tête, et il ne sait trop comment, son visage s'approcha de celui de son « sauveur »….Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes en une douce caresse. Puis il se recula, prenant conscience de son acte, regardant Naruto avec incompréhension, prenant peur de sa réaction. Mais ce ne fut pas un regard emplit de reproche qui lui fit face, mais un visage emplit de tendresse. Alors sans hésiter il se rapprocha de son visage, et entreprit de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé il y a peu. _

_Ce baiser était des plus innocents….Deux êtres échangeant non par la parole mais par le geste ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. _

_C'est alors que l'éphèbe aux cheveux pourpres sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et une autre lui prendre la main, entrelaçant ses phalanges aux siennes. Et ce fut sous un gémissement qu'il laissa l'éphèbe aux cheveux d'or approfondir le baiser. Les lèvres de l'un prenant les lèvres de l'autre en une somptueuse chorégraphie….Langue caressant l'une, puis caressant l'autre….L'adolescent à la cicatrice sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui…sur ses joues pâles de faibles rougettes étaient apparues….Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir sous les caresses de son ami….Ses mains avaient délaissé sa nuque et ses phalanges pour aller toucher chaque parcelle de peau du jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes. _

_Naruto bouscula Gaara, délaissant quelques secondes ses lèvres roses. Il l'allongea sur le lit, tout en s'installant entre ses jambes, recouvrant son corps du sien….Puis reprit possession de ses lèvres avec une envie non dissimulée. _

_Les bras de Gaara enserrèrent le corps de Naruto, s'agrippant à ses vêtements tant le plaisir était intense._

_Les doigts agiles de l'adolescent aux perles céruléennes commençaient à enlever le pantalon de son futur amant…la pression….et ensuite, faire doucement glisser la fermeture éclaire, tout en suçotant un endroit précis dans le cou de Gaara…endroit où il fut apparemment très sensible….Sa respiration s'accélérait, les soupirs se faisaient de plus en plus longs et sensuels…La main du jeune homme blond glissa sous le caleçon... .Et commença à caresser cette partie encore inexplorée et gonflée par le plaisir…_

_Gaara sentait sur sa cuisse que son ami n'était pas non plus insensible…Le seul fait de sentir qu'une autre personne était excitée, et surtout avait envie de lui suffisait à lui donner envie d'aller plus loin dans cet échange._

**« Pl…..plus loin… »**_ Gémit celui-ci._

_Naruto se releva donc. Puis regarda son amant qui se mordait l'index, les yeux à demi clos, les joues rosées de plaisir, et sa chemise à moitié défaite, laissant une de ses épaules à nue….Ce spectacle eut pour effet de redonner un peu de vigueur à l'érection du jeune homme. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme un prédateur devant sa proie._

_Il prit donc le jean de l'adolescent et le lui enleva d'un seul geste…Puis il fit de même avec le caleçon, cette fois ci plus doucement…Profitant de pouvoir caresser les cuisses de celui-ci au passage. _

_Il se rallongea de tout son long sur lui, et reprit possession de ses lèvres devenues rouges. Ses mains glissaient le long des cuisses de l'éphèbe à demi nu….Lorsque leurs érections se touchèrent, Gaara se cambra essayant de coller un peu plus son corps au sien…Ses mains se perdaient dans les cheveux mi-long de son amant…quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient encore de ses cheveux, et une douce odeur de shampoing émanait d'eux….C'était si bon….La langue de Naruto se faisait joueuse, et commençait à venir embêter un grain de chair rose, mais Gaara le repoussa le suppliant d'aller un peu plus bas….L'adolescent lui obéit…Le ton de sa voix avait été tellement désirable qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'exécuter ses ordres…Il se mit alors à embrasser son membre avec délicatesse et douceur…Quelques mèches de ses cheveux caressaient l'aine de son amant….Un frisson lui parcoura la colonne vertébrale….Une douce chaleur s'empara de tout son être lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine lécher l'extrémité de son pénis….L'adolescent laissa un long ronronnement s'échapper de ses lèvres humides, ronronnement qui s'intensifia lorsque la langue de son tortionnaire s'enroula autour de son gland qui fut rejoint ensuite par des lèvres fermes et humides….De longs vas et viens s'en suivirent….Les mouvements de Naruto étaient incertains….C'était l'extase…Gaara avait rejeté sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux mi longs étaient étendus de part et d'autre de son visage, ses yeux étaient fermés, cherchant ainsi à ressentir un peu plus les sensations que lui offrait gentiment son amant tout en lui massant le cuir chevelu, mélangeant ses longs doigts fins à ses longues mèches blondes…._

" …**..Na…..Na….Narutooo…..hummm…..haaaannnn..."**

_Le désir contenu engourdissait tout ses membres….Puis ce fut l'explosion….le cri de jouissance que laissa échapper Gaara s'en suivit aussi à un niveau inférieur…Naruto lécha ce qu'il n'avait pas avaler puis remonta vers son amant…._

**« Veux tu que l'on passe à autre chose ? » **_Lui demanda t'il entre plusieurs baisers._

_Pour seule réponse, Gaara approfondit le baiser qu'était en train de lui donner Naruto. Après que leur lèvres se soient séparées, Naruto se redressa et commença à enlever son débardeur, laissant à sa nouvelle proie, une vue on ne peut plus sublime de son magnifique torse glabre et finement musclé où une cicatrice formant un A était dessinée…Puis se fut au tour du pantalon…Plus facile à dire qu'à faire….Et après plusieures minutes de bataille acharnée entre un pantalon et son propriétaire, celui-ci rampa tel un chat s'apprêtant à manger une souris, accompagné d'un sourire carnassier dessiné sur ses lèvres. Gaara lui rendit son sourire _(chose rare)_, puis lui arracha la bouche en un fougueux baiser….Leurs mains parcourant le corps de l'autre._

_Une des mains de l'éphèbe aux perles céruléennes commença à glisser vers l'entrejambe de l'éphèbe aux perles émeraudes….Une plainte raisonna contre les lèvres du blond lorsque celui-ci commença à caresser l'orifice de ce dernier. Il fit cesser le baiser et plongea un regard inquiet dans les yeux de son ami. _

**« Désolé je vais peut être un peu trop vite….**

**-N….Non ce n'est pas ça…C'est juste que c'est bizarre. Mais continu….Je t'en supplie…. »**

_Naruto ne se laissa pas prier et repris là où ils s'en étaient arrêtés… _

_Alors que leurs langues s'entrelaçaient et que l'adolescent continuait de caresser l'orifice du jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres, il fit malicieusement glisser son autre main le long de la joue de Gaara. Et après avoir suçoté une dernière fois sa lèvre inférieure, il se mit à la caresser du bout des doigts puis lui dit d'un regard ce qu'il attendait de lui….Gaara acquiesça….Il commença donc à lécher un doigt….lentement…..sensuellement….Puis ce fut au tour d'un deuxième….Il faisait aller et venir sa langue le long de ses doigts comme si il s'agissait du membre de son amant…._

_Après les avoir assez humidifié et assez échauffé son ami, celui-ci s'empressa de reprendre possession de ses lèvres tout en enlevant son autre main d'entre ses cuisses pour y placer celle qui aller s'apprêter à préparer le terrain _(si je puis dire mouhahahahaha).

_Lentement il fit glisser un premier doigt….doucement….le fit onduler tout en entamant des mouvements de vas et viens…La respiration de Gaara se fit plus sonore….et le baiser plus passionné_ …_Naruto décida donc d'en introduire un deuxième….Et chose faite, des gémissements de la part de son amant se firent entendre….L'adolescent continua donc sa tâche en prenant cette fois ci une cadence un peu plus rapide, crachant de temps à autre pour bien humidifier l'orifice. _

_Gaara tenait le drap serré entre ses doigts, les ramenant à sa bouche, essayant ainsi de réduire le niveau sonore de ses gémissements incontrôlés….C'était si bon…_

_Après avoir jugé qu'il était suffisamment prés et qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre lui-même, il fit pivoter le corps de son amant, le plaçant de côté, tout en posant une de ses jambes sur son épaule….Ne pouvant plus attendre il le pénétra en essayant tout de même de se retenir de le violer sur place…Naruto sentit que Gaara se contractait….et de ce fait, rendant la pénétration difficile et douloureuse autant pour l'un que pour l'autre….Alors, pour détendre son ami, Naruto prit son membre et commença à le caresser doucement puis rapidement par la suite….Ainsi Gaara en oublia cette intrusion gênante et se détendit…._

_L'éphèbe aux cheveux d'or commença à entamer de longs mouvements de hanche, tout en tenant la jambe de son amant….Amant qui mordait la taie d'oreiller tant le plaisir était grand…._

" **Na….Na….Naru….Naruto……ouiiiii...han...haaan!" **_Gémit Gaara dont les paroles furent coupées par le rythme des coups de boutoir._

_Naruto accélérait le rythme puis le ralentissait…..Sortait, puis rentrait….C'était une sorte de jeux destiné à rendre les sensations plus variées….Et aussi pour avoir le privilège de voir le visage déformé par le plaisir de Gaara…Puis peut être aussi pour continuer à l'entendre gémir son nom tel une litanie….C'était si bon…._

_Après avoir décidé que cette position était devenue lassante, Naruto retourna Gaara qui se retrouva allongé sur le ventre….Puis il recommença ses coups de boutoir, s'enfonçant des fois jusqu'à la garde arrachant cette fois ci non des gémissements mais des hurlements de la part de Gaara._

_Puis il ne su trop comment mais le visage de son amant, ainsi déformé par la douleur le troubla, faisant ressurgir en lui de sentiments oubliés, sentiments d'un souvenir que l'on préfèrerait oublier….Il vit sur le visage de Gaara se superposer un visage d'enfant de onze ans….son visage._

_Tout s'arrêta, tout coupa… Naruto s'enleva de Gaara puis se réfugia dans un coin du lit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même, la tête enfouies dans les mains, tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Gaara qui fut pris au dépourvus, se trouvait encore dans la même position que lors de leur ébat…C'est lorsqu'il vit l'état de Naruto qu'il prit conscience que quelque chose avait troublé son ami…Il s'approcha alors lentement de lui….Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le bousculer, mais aussi parce qu'il avait un peu mal au niveau de la hanche._

**« Naruto ? Ça va ? »**

_Pour seule réponse, Naruto releva la tête, laissant voir à son ami, un visage noyé de larmes, et déformé par la peur._

**« J'ai été obligé….Si je ne l'avais pas fait…. **

**-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?**

**-Cette nuit là….Je….Je… »**

_Puis il se laissa tomber dans les bras de l'adolescent, fondant en larmes tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. _

**« Chut…..Je suis là….Allez….Raconte moi… » **_Fit Gaara d'une voix douce tout en caressant avec amour le dos de son amant._

_Naruto releva le visage vers lui, une lueur assez bizarre brillant dans ses yeux bleus devenus rouges. _

_En voyant le visage de Gaara, il décida de tout lui raconter….De raconter une histoire longtemps enfouie….Et que peu de personne ne connaisse…._

**« Et bien »**_Fit il en reprenant une voix normale, essayant de calmer ses sanglots._

**« Et bien….Tout à commencé un soir, j'avais onze ans….Il devait être plus de minuit, et l'envie de boire de l'eau m'avait réveillé. Je suis donc sorti de mon lit, et me mis à descendre les escaliers tout en essayant de ne pas tomber. Arrivé à la cuisine, j'allumai donc la lumière…..Je failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsque je vis mon père, assis à notre table….Tu sais une table façon cuisine américaine…Et il fumait…. « Dans le noir ? » Me suis-je demandé….Mais j'avais encore l'esprit embrumé, donc je ne cherchai pas à comprendre…. « J'ai soif »Lui ai-je dis. Je commençai donc à m'avancer vers l'évier, lorsqu'une immense flaque carmin retint mon attention….Et là je vis….à ses pieds….Le corps de ma mère, un long couteau de cuisine planté entre les omoplates….Je me mis à hurler….Mais mon père arriva derrière moi et me fit taire, une de ses mains sur ma bouche…. « Elle ne supportait pas l'amour que j'avais pour toi…Ce n'était pas sain qu'elle m'a dit….Mais je l'ai fais taire tu vois….Pour qu'on puisse vivre tout les deux, sans elle pour nous gêner. » Avait il dis….Mais avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, il m'allongea à terre avec violence et commença à me déshabiller….Et moi d'hurler ….Et puis il à commencé à me violer avec brutalité….J'avais mal….Tellement mal….Et là je vis la solution….Et c'est dans mes derniers retranchements que j'arrachai le couteau du corps de ma mère et le planta à plusieures reprises dans celui de mon père…Il stoppa tout mouvements….Son regard était devenu doux, comme avant quand nous jouions ensemble….Du sang coulait des commissures de ses lèvres, et c'est en me lançant un dernier « Je t'aime » Qu'il rendit son dernier souffle….Une heure s'écoula avant que je ne me rende compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Je m'extirpai de dessous le corps sans vie de mon père. Et m'assis en tailleur contre le frigo….Et dans un élan de folie, je pris le couteau avec rage et m'entailla un A sur la poitrine….Au niveau de cœur….Pourquoi un A ?...Parce que tu vois, dans le temps au Moyen Age, lorsqu'une personne était accusée d'adultère, on lui marquait au fer rouge un A au niveau du cœur et la personne devait parader ainsi dans tout le village…. Mais ce n'est pas un A que j'aurais dû me faire….Mais un P comme « Parricide »… »**

_Gaara ne su quoi dire….Il n'aurait jamais crus que Naruto avait un passé comme celui là….Il cachait tellement bien sa tristesse…Lui à toujours faire l'idiot, à toujours être aussi dynamique, le sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres….Il avait vécu, tout comme lui, dans la tristesse et dans le désespoir, et seul en un sens, seul en gardant en lui un secret aussi lourd….Tout comme lui…Sauf que Naruto avait la force de cacher cela et d'essayer de faire un trait dessus, certes sans trop y arriver apparemment. _

_Gaara resserra inconsciemment son étreinte sur lui….embrassant doucement ses cheveux encore mouillés, ses cheveux à l'odeur de mandarine._

_L'éphèbe aux perles émeraudes ne répondit rien après l'aveux que venait de lui faire son amant, laissant le silence faire les choses…Naruto était emmitouflé dans les bras de celui-ci, humant, se délectant de son odeur….C'était bien la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire à quelqu'un….Et il l'avait écouté, en si il comprenait sa douleur….Pour Naruto seul Gaara pouvait le comprendre…..Une vague de tendresse s'empara de lui, et alors qu'il releva la tête, se fut pour s'emparer avec douceur des lèvres de son amant…Gaara laissa faire les choses, goûtant amoureusement à ce doux baiser. _

_Les mains de l'éphèbe aux yeux céruléens commencèrent à continuer leur exploration, caressant du bout des doigts, les cuisses, la hanche, puis la colonne vertébrale pour redescendre vers le bassin….Le membre de son amant s'était de nouveaux gonflé d'amour. L'adolescent aux cheveux blond fit donc glisser ses longues phalanges le long de son pénis, tout en continuant à enrouler sa langue avec la sienne…Après avoir rompu ce langoureux baiser, Naruto plongea son regard dans celui de Gaara, son sourire était revenu….Gaara se sentit soulagé…._

_Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se pencha, et commença à titiller du bout de sa langue, le gland de son amant….Une douce chaleur s'était de nouveau emparée de la pièce, ayant balayée le froid qui avait pris place….Gaara soupira, laissant ses longs doigts blanchâtres se perdrent dans les longues mèches blondes de son amant…C'était si bon…_

_Et c'est avec surprise qu'il prit son ami, en engloutissant d'une traite son membre….Il commença à le sucer tel un esquimau, enchaînant caresses et suçotements…._

**« Ha…..Haaaaaa….Hooooo…..Huuuuuummmmm…..Naaaa….. »**

_Le désir avait encore paralysé sa mâchoire, puis chacun de ses membres….Il ne su pas pourquoi mais Naruto faisait preuve de plus de bestialité… C'était si bon…._

_Alors que Naruto accélérait le mouvement, Gaara ne su si il allait encore tenir longtemps….Et ce fut à ce moment précis que son amant revint vers lui…._

**« Je t'aime…… »**_Lui avait il chuchoté à l'oreille, alors qu'il lui vola encore un baiser tout en l'étendant de nouveau sur le lit….Recouvrant pour la deuxième fois son corps du sien. _

_Gaara n'avait pas saisi le sens de sa phrase, son esprit trop embrumé par le plaisir…Mais ce fut seulement après que Naruto ait vérifié si il était encore assez lubrifié qu'il comprit…_

**« Qu…..Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? **

**-Rien….**

**-S….Si, il a quelques minutes.**

**-Bah….Heu….Ha oui »**_Fit il d'une voix tendre et sensuelle. Il se rapprocha de lui et lui susurra encore à l'oreille_

**« Je…T'ai….Me… »**

_Ce fut l'éclat….Gaara mit quelques minutes avant de lui répondre…._

**« J….Je…. **

**-Shhhh….. »**_Fit Naruto un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_Puis il commença à le pénétrer, après avoir prit ses cuisses, soulevant ainsi son bassin à la hauteur du sien._

**«Haaaaaaaa !...J…..Je……Haaaa……Han…..Haaan….Na…..Naru…..Haaaan… »**

_Les violents coups de bassin que lui assenait Naruto, imposaient un rythme à Gaara dont les paroles furent encore une fois n'est pas coutume, coupées._

_L'éphèbe aux cheveux pourpre essayait de se raccrocher à tout ce qu'il pouvait, s'agrippant avec violence aux draps du lit…._

_Le membre de son amant frappait et refrappait en un rythme incertain….Toujours plus vite…….Toujours plus lent….Cet endroit précis…..**Oui là…..Ici……Haaaaaaannnnn oui encore, encore, ENCORE ! C'EST SI BON !**_

**« Haaaaaaaaaaaa ! Ouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Naruto ! Haaaaaaaaan !………………Haaaaaaaaaaa ! »**

_Gaara ne pouvait plus tenir, s'en était trop, le désir l'avait envahi…..Il ne pouvait plus le contenir…..Il fallait…..Il fallait…._

**« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »**

_Le jeune homme rejeta la tête violement en arrière, puis hurla alors qu'il sentit qu'il était en train de jouir :_

**« Naruto ! Je t'aiiiiiiiime ! **

**-Ha……haaaa…..haaaaan….. »**

_Naruto ne pu non plus se retenir et libéra sa semence en lui….Semence qui coula jusqu'au creux des reins du jeune homme, tombant goutte à goutte sur les draps…et jeune homme qui se trouvait être encore dans la même position._

_Naruto se laissa mollement retomber sur lui, tout deux ayant le souffle court….Leurs regards, l'un céruléen, l'autre émeraude, plongèrent l'un dans l'autre….Ils n'échangèrent rien, aucunes paroles….Mais ils savaient, ils savaient à présent qu'un lien fort les reliait….Et que ce lien serait incassable…._

**« Merci. »**_Fit simplement Gaara après avoir embrassé doucement du bout des lèvres, Naruto._

**« Merci ? Pour être aussi bon au lit ? »**_Lança Naruto avec un sourire pervers, alors qu'il jouait avec les cheveux carmins de Gaara._

**« Baka. »**_Fit Gaara en lui assenant une tape derrière le crâne._

**« Itaïe ! T'es méchant avec moi nif…. **

**-T'as cas pas être aussi idiot….Je voulais te dire merci…..Merci de me donner autant….Merci de me faire découvrir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais vécu….L'amour…..Merci de m'aimer…. »**

_Naruto lui sourit comme à son habitude….Avec amour et chaleur….._

**« Mais de rien….La seule chose dont j'ai envie c'est de te rendre heureux. »**

_Ils clorent donc cet échange d'un simple baiser…..Pourtant un baiser aussi doux que le premier baiser de deux enfants…._

_000000000000000000_ (whoua le jouli lemon que je viens d'écrire ! ça fait du bien !)

_**Tout est de ta faute…..Si ta mère est morte…..Ma sœur, ma chère sœur que j'aimais tant….C'est à cause toi si elle est morte, elle n'aurait jamais dû te mettre au monde ! Mais tu es à moi maintenant et je vais te faire voir moi ce qu'est l'amour ! L'amour que tu n'auras jamais ! Personne ne t'a jamais aimé !**_

_Gaara ouvrit subitement les yeux. Son cœur battait à la chamade…**Un rêve, ce n'est qu'un rêve…**Il se redressa, essuyant de son avant bras la sueur froide qui coulait de son front…ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fais ce cauchemar….**Cette nuit là….Cette nuit où**….Il rejeta les draps, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas réveiller son amant qui était paisiblement endormis à ses côtés….C'est qu'il était fatigué le pauvre après avoir tant donné de sa personne._

_Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes se remit à dériver vers de sombres pensés. Il décida donc d'aller chercher ses cigarettes qui se trouvaient dans la poche de son jean….Jean qu'il mit longtemps à trouver après que Naruto l'ait balancé il ne sait où après l'en avoir débarrassé. Son bien alors trouvé, il s'asseya sur le bord du lit, et après avoir allumé sa cigarette tira longuement dessus. _

_Il ne sentait pas que derrière lui, une paire d'yeux dévorait du regard sa nudité…._

**« Je croyais pourtant t'avoir déjà dis que je n'aimais pas te voir fumer. »**

_Le jeune homme sursauta puis se retourna vers son amant, qui, toujours allongé dans le lit avait le drap qui ne recouvrait qu'une infime partie de sa personne dévoilant ainsi à son amant une dire sans être grossière et sans baver partout ?...whouaou !... Enfin bref, passons…._

**« Désolé.**

**-Tu peux l'éteindre s'il te plait ? Tu sais très bien pourquoi je n'aime pas voir des gens que je connais fumer….Surtout toi.**

**-Oui je sais c'est à cause de ton père….Mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.**

**-Tu as fais un mauvais rêve ?**_ Demanda cette fois ci Naruto inquiet._

**-Oui….De mauvais souvenirs rien de plus. »**

_Le blond, pas du tout convaincu de sa réponse, rampa vers lui, puis l'enlaça par derrière._

**« Tu peux tout me dire….Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te venir en aide… »**

_En disant cela, Naruto lui enleva la clope des lèvres et l'écrasa sur le vieux linot de sa chambre. Alors que Gaara rejetait une dernière fois la fumée de sa cigarette, Naruto lui attrapa le menton, faisant pivoter sa tête histoire d'aller chercher ses lèvres. _

_Leur lèvres se caressaient….Naruto força Gaara à ouvrir la bouche…..Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent, passant l'une sur l'autre…._

_Gaara rompit alors le baiser…._

**« Gaara ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »**

_Le jeune home avait baissé la tête, ses magnifiques yeux alors cachées par ces longues mèches pourpres._

**« T'es amis avaient raison….Je suis un dégénéré.**

**-Quoi ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »**_ Demanda Naruto outré._

**-Arrêtes…..Tu ne te demande pas pourquoi je suis encore à l'orphelinat alors que j'ai vingt ans ?**

**-N….Nan ! Et tu sais très bien que je me fiche de ce que les autres disent !**

**-Et bien j'y suis encore parce que j'ai de gros problèmes psychologiques….Je prend même des médicaments….Et puis je souffre d'insomnies….C'est pour ça qu'il m'ont mis dans une chambre….Seul…..**

**-Mais tu….**

**-Tout à commencé quand j'avais huit ans….Mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur sont morts dans un accident d'autoroute….Je suis le seul à en être réchappé….Miraculeusement…..J'ai donc était mis sous la tutelle de mon oncle….Je n'avais personne d'autre à part lui de ma famille qu'il me restait….Il était gentil avec moi, attentionné….Il s'appelait Yashamaru **(Oui, en fait voyez vous je ne sais pas si tout comme nous vous avez un peu de mal à déterminer le sexe de ce personnage. Donc, Tori et moi avons décidé qu'il serait un mec….Ouais d'abord l'est mieux en gars et toc !). **Nous vivions heureux, un vrai paradis….Pendant un an….Puis un jour alors que je rentrais de l'école, je ne sais trop pourquoi mais il a commencé à devenir méchant avec moi….Il me parlait presque avec ennuis désintérêt….Puis le soir ce fut l'explosion….Il a commencé à dire que ma mère, sa sœur qu'il aimait tant, était morte par ma faute….Que mon existence n'aurait jamais dû être…Il m'a dit….Il m'a dit que ma mère ne m'avait jamais aimé….Mon père l'avait forcé à tombé enceinte….Une histoire d'argent…. « Personne ne t'a jamais aimé et personne ne t'aimera jamais ! Tu mourras seul comme tu es né seul ! »….Et c'est après qu'il m'ait hurlé ça à la figure qu'il s'est jeté sur moi…. Un morceau de verre cassé dans les mains….Il m'a plaqué à terre…. « L'amour ! Ce n'est que la haine et le dégoût qui t'accompagnera toute ta vie! »….. Il se mit donc, avec un regard de dément à me tailler le kanji « amour » sur le front……. »**

_Gaara avait passé sa main lors de ce passage sur sa cicatrice….Une douleur l'avait traversé…Cette marque gardait tout comme lui les souvenirs de cette nuit. _

**« Je fus après cela, placé dans un orphelinat sous suivi psychologique….On m'apprit deux mois plus tard que mon oncle s'était suicidé dans sa cellule…. »**

_Naruto resserra son étreinte sur lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule…_

**« Mais je suis là maintenant…..**

**-Oui….. »**

_Et ils restèrent ainsi….Enlacés…N'appréciant que la présence de l'autre, et l'amour qu'ils ressentaient…._

_00000000000000000_

_Trois mois….Trois mois déjà venaient de passer….__Trois mois que Gaara vivait dans un autre monde….Trois mois qu'il vivait comme dans un rêve._

_Il savait que beaucoup de monde était sceptique de leur soudaine proximité, ce qui ennuyait beaucoup le jeune homme qui se sentait affreusement coupable, mais son amant l'avait comme à son habitude assuré qu'il n'en était rien et que de toutes manières quitte à perdre ses amis il préférait rester avec lui….Ces quelques mots avaient touché l'âme de l'éphèbe….Et c'est petit à petit….Que cette âme lacérée….Retrouva le chemin de la lumière…Tenant toujours la main qui lui avait été tendu dans le puit…_

_00000000000000000_

_Naruto ouvrit lentement les yeux…._

**« Mmmmm…..L'est qu'elle heure ? »**

_Mais alors qu'il se retourna dans le lit pour aller voir le cadran du réveil, il poussa un long hurlement de pucelle en détresse….Hurlement qui ne pu qu'éveiller son amant qui il n'y a que quelques secondes était profondément endormi…._

**« …..Qu….Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »**

_Naruto s'était reculé contre le mur, laissant une marge de sécurité entre eux deux…._

**« Que….Pourquoi chuis dans le même lit que toi ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien….Hier on avait bus, et ensuite……Trou noir…..Depuis quand est-ce qu'on couche ensemble ! »**

_Gaara soupira…_

**« Naruto ça va faire bientôt trois mois qu'on sort ensemble et qu'on couche ensemble….**

**-……C'est vrai ?**

**-……..Oui.**

**-Ha maintenant que tu l'dis ! »**

_Puis il sauta en dehors du lit, tortillant ses fesses nues tout en clamant des :_

**« Ça va faire trois mois ! Ça va faire trois mois ! »**

_Gaara le regarda partir vers la salle de bain alors qu'il continuait à se trémousser le derrière….Le jeune homme sourit….**Quel idiot…..**_

_Gaara ne dormait à présent plus que chez Naruto….La plupart du personnel de l'orphelinat avait été prévenu….Beaucoup s'était fichu de lui, lui affirmant qu'il reviendrait bien assez tôt….Que comme d'habitude on se servait de lui….Que personne ne pouvait l'aimer….Il ne les écouta pas, et c'était bien la première fois….Cette force il l'avait acquise grâce à Naruto…._

_Ils étaient sur le chemin, ensemble, évitant tout de même de se tenir par la main….Mais malgré cela on pouvait voir à leur comportement qu'ils avaient une relation autre qu'amicale…._

_Leur journée de cours s'était commencée tout naturellement, Naruto pestant car il commençait sa journée par deux heures de mathématiques avec son ennemi juré….Tsunade-senseï, alias obaa-chan….Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés, deux heures plus tard, à la pause, dans un coin reclus où ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voudraient…Cet endroit n'était autre que les casiers._

**« Allez ! Un piti bisou ! Onegaï juste un seul !**

**-Non ! On pourrait nous voir !**

**-M'en fout j'en veux un ! **

**-…..Bon juste u….**_ »_

_Gaara n'avait pu qu'obtempérer face à la moue infantile que lui faisait son amant…Amant qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà jeté sur lui afin de s'emparer de ses lèvres roses….Malgré la réticence du jeune homme aux cheveux pourpres, il ne pouvait résister à un baiser si….Si doux, de sentir sa langue cajoler la sienne, ses lèvres douces caresser les siennes….C'était si bon….Naruto avait passé ses mains sous le sweat-shirt beige de Gaara caressant son ventre….Gaara quand à lui avait passé ses bras autour de son coup…Le baiser devenait plus ardent…Naruto venait de coller son amant contre les casiers, sentant monter en lui un désir qu'il ne pouvait pas refouler…_

_Mais tout cela, c'était sans savoir qu'une certaine personne venait d'arriver et était en train de les regarder….Avec dégoût…_

_Aujourd'hui, Naruto quittait une heure plus tôt que Gaara. Donc au lieu de rester au lycée à l'attendre, Naruto rentrait chez lui, il ira le chercher quand il quittera. _

_Notre éphèbe aux perles céruléennes se dirigeait donc, d'un pas nonchalant chez lui…_

**« Hey ! Naruto ! »**

_Naruto se retourna donc, et cela pour se retrouver face à face avec Neji…._

**« L'ut Neji ! Comment qu'ça va ?**

**-Dis tu voudrais pas qu'on aille quelque part ? Je dois te parler.**

**-Mais bien sûr. »**

_Ils allèrent donc dans un endroit tranquille…Le bar Ichiraku…_

**« Bon fais court…Je dois aller chercher Gaara au lycée dans moins d'une heure.**

**-Voilà c'est de ça que je voudrais te parler. »**

_Le ton qu'avait pris Neji était dur, presque froid…Il plongea alors ses orbes blancs dans les céruléens de son ami. Il s'apprêta à entamer son récit, lorsqu' il sortit une cigarette de son paquet._

**« Range moi ça. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas voir mes proches fumer.**

**-C'est vrai excuse moi. Oui donc je voulais te dire, je t'ai vu ce matin avec….L'autre.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Tu…..Je….Raaaa, tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas le fréquenter et encore moins sortir avec. Imagine si tout le monde l'apprenait! Déjà que la plupart soupçonnent quelque chose…**

**-Pourquoi….Pourquoi viens tu encore me voir pour me dire ça ? Est-ce que je me mêle de ta vie privée moi ? Merde ! Si je me sens bien avec lui ! C'est mon droit ! Je l'aime tu m'entend et tu ne me fera jamais changer d'avais à son sujet !**

**-Oui mais il pourrait t'arriver des ennuis ! Beaucoup de gens ne l'apprécient pas tellement et cherche à lui faire du mal, et comme tu es proche de lui tu tomberas dedans inéluctablement ! Je t'en pris…Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !**

**-Pffff…..Lâche moi t'es lourd….Si on a des problèmes on réussira à s'en dépêtrer comme j'ai toujours fais…Je m'en vais j'en ai marre... »**

_Naruto quitta brusquement la table, laissant quelques yens sur le comptoir en lâchant un _**« Gardez la monnaie » **_Et sortit du bar. _

_Neji avait pourtant essayé…..De l'aider…_

_00000000000000000_

**« Tiens prend ça sale merde !**

**-Ouais c'est tout c'que tu mérites !**

**-Hahahaha….relève lui la tête que je vois sa sale gueule…. »**

_Mal….Il avait mal et ne ressentait que cela. Son corps le meurtrissait….Mais comment c'était arrivé déjà ?...Ha oui, il venait de sortir de cours, Naruto était en retard…Comme d'habitude, on ne change pas quelqu'un si facilement. Alors il l'attendait, devant la grille, s'allumant une cigarette profitant de son absence….Et c'est là que cinq adolescents étaient arrivés….Et ces personnes il les connaissait que trop bien…_

_Il fut traîné derrière un buisson et c'est là qu'ils commencèrent à se défouler. En débutant par de petites claques derrière la tête, histoire de l'embêter un peu, puis les poings prirent placent, dans le visage, dans les côtes….Et les coups de pieds…. Dans les tibias….Et lorsqu'il fut à terre, lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes, les coups se mirent à pleuvoir….Le goût acre du sang….Il le sentait envahir sa bouche…._

**« …..Relève lui la tête que je vois sa sale gueule…. »**

_Lorsque ces mots furent prononcés, il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par ses cheveux longs…La couleur du sang se mélangeant facilement à eux…_

_Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tout en gémissant de douleur…Lorsque sa vue se stabilisa, ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de l'un de ses tortionnaires…Ses perles émeraudes se noyèrent dans un océan blanc…._

**« Alors comme ça, en plus d'être dégénéré t'es pédé !...Tu mérite vraim….**

**-Merde ! Les gars, Naruto arrive cassons nous ! S'il nous voit ça va faire mal ! »**

_Et ils décampèrent, tous….Mais un seul était resté un peu plus longtemps…Ce garçon aux yeux blancs…Ses yeux ne reflétaient que la haine et le dégoût…_

_Il lui cracha au visage avant de déguerpir lui aussi._

_00000000000000000_

_Naruto l'avait retrouvé derrière les buissons….L'éphèbe aux cheveux d'or crut mourir lorsqu'il vit son amant couvert d'ecchymoses, de sang….beaucoup de sang….Des images lui revinrent en mémoire….Mais il reprit rapidement sur lui…..Et le ramena chez lui…_

_00000000000000000_

_Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil…Beaucoup de choses remuaient dans sa tête….Il rejeta alors celle-ci en arrière prenant appuis sur le mur. A ses côtés Gaara dormait paisiblement….Nu…Le drap ne le recouvrant pas entièrement, laissant l'une de ses cuisses exsangues à la vue de son amant._

_Naruto se mit à caresser doucement le bras de Gaara, comme si il avait peur de lui faire mal…..Puis ce fut au tour de cette magnifique cuisse qui lui avait été offerte…Naruto soupira pour la centième fois de la soirée, puis décida qu'il devait peut être dormir….Cette nuit il ne l'oublierait pas…Cette nuit magique où ils venaient de faire l'amour….Pour la dernière fois….._

_000000000000000_

**«C'est fini.**

**-….De quoi ?**

**-Tu m'as bien entendu….C'est terminé entre nous.**

**-………J….Je…….Pourquoi ?**

**-Mais t'as pas encore compris ! Dégage ! Je ne veux plus de toi ! »**

_Mais Gaara resta encore quelque seconde, trop choqué pour réagir, trop choqué pour réaliser…._

_Tout c'était passé si vite….Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait…Il s'était réveillé ce matin, après une longue nuit d'amour, et puis le lendemain matin, voilà qu'il changeait du tout au tout….**Pourquoi ?...Avais-je fais quelque chose de travers ?...Est-ce que je ne peux pas essayé de me rattraper ?...**Mais son regard en disait long….J'eus ainsi sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, les réponses à mes questions….._

_Je ne continuai pas dans la discussion qui était déjà close….Sans lui adresser d'autre regard, Je m'avançai lentement vers la porte, le pas lourd….Le cœur brisé….._

_Le ton de la voix de Naruto avait été froid, presque insipide….Et ses yeux….Ses yeux étaient redevenus comme la dernière fois….Vides….Presque méchants…. _

_Le choc ne me fit pas me rendre compte de l'importance de ce qu'il venait de se passer…Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, et la brise d'hiver me mordait le visage…Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche, ainsi, dans les sombres rues de Tokyo…Ne sommes nous pas le matin pourtant ?...Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, la seule chose que je peux ressentir à présent ce sont mes vêtements qui me collent à la peau et la brise qui me glacent le sang. J'ai froid…..Mais je m'en fiche…Ma tête est vide….**Naruto…..Dis moi pourquoi…..**_

_Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que c'était arrivé….Tout est redevenu comme avant….seul, je suis de nouveau seul, dans cette chambre, dans cette ville, dans ce monde, dans cette vie…J'ai repris mes neuroleptiques…J'avais pourtant arrêté de prendre ces médicaments….Mais mes troubles psychologiques sont revenus selon les médecins…._** « Personne ne t'a jamais aimé et personne ne t'aimera jamais ! »……**_Chut ! Ta gueule ! La voix incessante de feu mon oncle revenait sans cesse dans ma tête me rappelant ainsi ce que j'étais…..Et ce à quoi j'ai toujours était destiné….Mon destin…J'ai pourtant cru que je pourrais y échapper, vivre comme tout le monde….Mais non, je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot…** « Personne ne t'a jamais aimé ! »….**Arrête ! Laisse moi ! Laisse moi…..Je t'en supplie….. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur….Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû croire que Naruto aurait pu avoir quelconque sentiment envers moi mis à part la haine et le dégoût….Il ne m'a jamais aimé….Il s'est bien foutu de moi….Je le vois encore, dans la cour du lycée…..Entouré de ses merveilleux amis….je comprend à présent….Surtout lorsque je le vois, avant….Alors que Neji me vois et me lance un sourire triomphant….Ils se sont fichus de moi…..IL s'est fichu de moi….Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Construire pour mieux détruire, voilà à quoi il s'est amusé avec ma pauvre âme meurtrie….Riez, riez tant que vous voulez, vous avez gagné…._

_0000000000000000_

_Naruto se sentait au plus mal. Mais il avait été obligé de faire ce qu'il avait fait…IL ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il ne voyait plus Gaara depuis quelques temps et cela l'inquiétait….Puis un jour il le vit, au coin d'une rue alors qu'il venait de quitter le lycée….Il avait l'air tellement faible, tellement perdu….**Je**_**….._Non ! Je ne peux pas…._**

_Et c'est en ces mots qu'il prit la décision de…._

**« Neji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je te préviens c'est pas du tout le moment. »**

_Malgré le ton dur de la vois de l'adolescent, Neji se leva du perron sur lequel il était assis pour faire face à son meilleur ami…..Le regard triste._

**« Écoute je…Je voulais te dire quelque chose….**

**-Vas y mais magne toi j'ai pas toute la nuit.**

**-Heu…C'est que je…Je…**

**-Putain ! Mais vas y accouche merde !**

**-Je t'aime ! Voilà t'es content !**

**-…..Quoi ?...Mais c'est du délire ! Bon désolé mais j'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes jérémiades, il faut que j'aille voir Gaara. Je n'aurais jamais dû le quitter comme ça….Mais c'était la seule solution pour qu'il ne se fasse plus frapper, je voulais le protéger…C'est sûrement à cause de moi qu'il s'est fait frapper l'autre jour, beaucoup de monde n'appréciait pas notre relation et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils s'en sont pris à lui. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait mieux que….Que nous ne soyons plus ensemble. Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui et il ne peux pas vivre sans moi….Je l'aime tellement tu comprends ?...C'est pour ça que je vais le retrouver…. »**

_Un doux sourire était apparu sur les lèvres de Naruto lorsqu'il avait mentionné son amour pour Gaara. Il laissa donc Neji sur le devant de son immeuble….Seul, lui ayant recraché son amour à la figure. Lorsque Naruto lui claque la porte au nez, Neji resta ainsi durant quelque minute, ne pouvant plus bouger….Puis il sentit qu'il fallait qu'il parte, loin….Loin….IL se mit donc à courir…..La neige commençait à tomber….De petits flocons….Puis elles fit place à de plus gros, commençant à faire naître un tapis de neige sur les froids trottoirs de Tokyo….Neji courait et courait, sentant au fur et à mesure ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le neige…Puis il se sentit glisser….Il tomba à genoux….De longs sanglots secouait son dos courbé….Ses longs cheveux ébènes s'étalant dans la neige blanche….Pure….Et il laissa donc libre cours à ses pleurs, dans le froid et la neige de l'hiver…._

_000000000000000_

_Naruto était décidé, il irait voir Gaara à l'orphelinat et lui expliquerait tout. S'excusant pour tout le mal qu'il avait pus lui faire, tout en lui affirmant son amour. Puis il se jetterait dans ses bras, ils avant….Puis ils retourneraient vivre ensemble, laissant de côté l'avis des avant…._

_Donc c'est d'un pas décidé que l'adolescent se dirigeait vers l'orphelinat où était « incarcéré » son amour perdu…._

_Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'édifice ce fut non sans ressentir un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'était grand, gris, froid, et lugubre. Il prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers l'entrée._

_Une dame à l'air frigide l'accueillit._

**« Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ?**

**-M'indiquer la chambre de Gaara s'il vous plait. »**

_La vieille fit la grimace, mais renseigna tout de même l'éphèbe aux perles céruléennes. _

_Naruto chercha au moins pendant un bon quart d'heure dans tout l'édifice, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une porte en chêne, recluse de toutes les autres. Il l'ouvrit discrètement prenant peur de la réaction de son ex- amant._

**« Gaara ? Heu….Héhéhé….C'est…C'est moi et je…. »**

_Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Devant lui, le corps inerte du jeune homme était étendu sur son lit, le teint plus blafard que jamais…Naruto s'approcha prudemment de lui, ne voulant pas croire ce que pourtant son cerveau lui certifiait._

_Il le secoua doucement puis plus vivement par la suite voyant qu'il ne se réveillait toujours pas._

**« Gaara ? Je t'en supplie réveille toi ! »**

_Il sentit les larmes affluer sur ses joues striées…..Il continua à le secouer avec ardeur….Mais rien n'y fit….L'éphèbe aux perles émeraudes ne se réveillera plus jamais…Naruto poussa un long gémissement alors qu'il s'agrippait à ce corps inerte….Gaara venait de se donner la mort par surdose de médicament….._

_Owari_

**_Houaaaaa…..Chui nyeureuse, j'ai fini, et en plus ma Tori-Chan est contente de mon travail chouette non ?...Je paris que vous voulez faire des rêves comme elle ? En tout cas moi oui ! Sauf que mon chtit Neji il est méchant ouin ! Bon et bien j'espère que cela vous à plus, en tout cas laissez des coms qu'ils soient méchants ou gentils….Chu à tous et que la force du yaoï soit avec vous !_**

_Murasaki-kun_


End file.
